


To Wish Impossible Things

by purplebass



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: One shot based on the last art of Lucie and Jesse dancing in the snow.Prompt: wishes
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Blackdale





	To Wish Impossible Things

Lucie had been sitting by her window, writing few more pages of her latest novel, when she noticed the falling snow outside of the Institute. Her intention was to write at least three pages before going to bed, but her plans were disrupted by the weather.

It was already late by her parents’ standards, but Lucie had mastered the art of sneaking out at night, especially after she had started meeting with Grace in order to find ways to revive Jesse.

Oh, him. He hadn’t appeared at all that night. Not that she had called for him, but he was a fixed thought.

She would stay just five minutes, she decided as she opened the entrance door. She didn’t imagine it would be this cold.

“Why are you here, Lucie?”

She startled. She thought she had learned how to feel his presence besides her, but maybe she didn’t. “Don’t you see? I’m enjoying the snow,” she replied, glancing at the dark sky. The flakes weren’t heavy, but it was snowing nonetheless.

“At one in the morning? You should be asleep,” he reprimanded her, looking grave, his hands crossed on his chest.

Lucie tried not to roll her eyes too much. She liked this side of him. “You’re right, I should be in my bed. That’s what my family would expect,” she shrugged, grabbing a fistful of snow in her hand. It melted in a few seconds.

“I just care about your wellbeing,” he retorted, appearing in front of her.

This time, she was prepared. She frowned at him, but it didn’t last. The thin line of her mouth turned to a grin, which he returned. “This is the first snow,” said Lucie, gazing up at the empty courtyard in front of the Institute.

“What’s so special about first snow? Isn’t snow all the same?”

Lucie stared at the snow for a moment, and smiled at herself. “No. First snow is different,” she started, advancing closer to him. “There is a saying that if you make a wish when the first snow is falling, your wish may come true.”

“Ah, I understand.”

“You don’t seem convinced,” she frowned.

He shrugged. “Well, I don’t think it’s true.”

“It doesn’t have to be true to believe it,” Lucie argued, raising her eyebrows.

“So, you believe it,” he speculated.

“What’s wrong to make a wish?”

“Nothing,” Jesse answered. He also looked around. He had to admit the scenery was quite beautiful. Every thing was covered in snow. Every thing was white, almost as the same white as him. “Wouldn’t be better to wish for things that could come true?”

“Like what?”

“I can’t tell you,” he rubbed his hands together. “If you don’t know.”

“Who told you I don’t know?” Lucie asked, maintaining eye contact.

“Then tell me,” he said gently. “Perhaps I could help.”

Lucie wasn’t shy, but he was making her question her attitude. She knew what she wanted, but took her time before telling him, hoping her cheeks hadn’t turned a shade of red. “I would love to dance,” she chanced with a grin, and sighed.

“With me?”

She rolled her eyes and looked away. Maybe it was a wrong idea to expose herself like this. “No, with Mr. Snowman I’m about to put together here in the middle of the night,” Lucie joked, chuckling. She glanced back at Jesse’s face, but he was serious.

“Come here, silly,” he demanded, opening his arms and offering her his hand.

She closed the distance between them in two strides, and was about to hug him instead of putting one hand in his and the other behind his back. He also did the same, and she couldn’t help but feel the lack of warmth in his hands. She shivered, but tried not to show it. She didn’t know she would spend so much time outside, otherwise she would have brought a shawl.

“There is no music,” said Lucie. As if he didn’t know. She grinned, and he smiled in response.

Then he started moving on the snow, and Lucie tried to follow him. They rarely danced mundane walzt during parties and celebrations, but she saw some illustrations on how the couple should arrange their hands on each other in order to dance. It was for research. That was the reason why she was mostly able to follow his movements on the cold snow which made no sound. There wasn’t any music to accompany them either.

“How do you know how to dance?” she wondered out loud, but he didn’t stop.

“I have a lot of time to read at night, remember? I don’t know why, but there was a book about dancing in my grandfather’s library.”

Lucie’s parents told her that Jesse’s grandfather loved to throw parties with downworlders. That’s why he had those books, perhaps. She didn’t say it. “I –“ _understand_ , she was about to say, when she slipped on the snow. She already saw herself with her back on the snow, hiding her face in her hands because of the embarrassment.

His hands were able to catch her in time, and he helped her up. His hands were around her waist, and she glanced at them before gazing up at him. He fixed his gaze on her, his expression unreadable. She wondered if this had broken the spell. If he’d open his mouth to say that it was late, and she must go home, because it was also freezing outside. As if he felt the cold.

“Lucie,” he murmured, getting serious. “Maybe it won’t work, but can I also make a wish?”

“Why it wouldn’t work? Of course, you can,” she nodded, grinning.

“I would like to kiss you, Lucie,” he confessed, looking away. “Perhaps it’s too much of a request.”

Lucie’s mouth stayed half-open for a good portion of time. Her cheeks heated up, but she knew the answer to that request already. _This is also for research_ , she told herself, but she was lying to herself. “You have my permission,” she agreed, preparing herself.

“Do you want this?” he asked again, as to confirm she was positive about it.

“Yes,” she replied simply, not trying to justify her answer with anything. She wanted this. Period.

He leaned in, and she closed her eyes. His lips were cold, but she wasn’t surprised. Then he started moving his mouth on hers, and she didn’t know what to do, so she just tried to imitate his movements. She had read scandalous stories where the main characters kissed, and put what she read to action. But she couldn’t compare, she didn’t how to do that, since she had never kissed anyone before Jesse.

She thought about this as she touched her lips awhile later, as she sat by the fire. She couldn’t sleep. She reminisced what had just happened over and over again.

The snow hadn’t stopped falling, and tomorrow everything would be white as him. _Her first kiss._

Lucie hadn’t told him the other meaning of the first snow. It was true that there was a saying you could wish for something and it may become true. But it wasn’t the only thing people believed about this event. According to the legend, if you also saw the first snow with the person you liked, you would be together forever. Forever was such a long time, but Lucie wished for her time together with Jesse to be as long as forever.


End file.
